Mi tesoro
by Kelevra2.0
Summary: "Es ahora o nunca, Ranma tomó una desición y espera que todo salga bien..."
1. 1- Lo que nunca pensé

Mi Tesoro, MI Vida, MI Akane

1.- Lo Que Nunca Pensé

Estoy parado con un ramo de rosas, hace dos años la conocí y aunque nuestras vidas han tenido muchos problemas y peleas, nunca nos dejamos solos ni por un instante, los malentendidos siguen abundando, mis prometidas y sus pretendientes siguen molestándonos, pero siento que el día de hoy será más insistentes.

La vi llegar y se sentó en una de las bancas centrales del parque, espero que no llueva y nos arruine el día, yo estoy oculto en uno de los arboles más altos gracias a mi extraordinaria habilidad; a lo lejos veo dos polvaredas que se han levantado de la nada y se están acercando rápidamente.

Sé que una la forman Ukyô, Shampoo y Kodashi, la otra que se encuentra en dirección contraria sé que la forman Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno, no, alto, más bien Ryoga y Mousse, Kuno se debió haber quedado atrás inconsciente; ya están llegando, en fin es hora de acabar con esto.

Akane me ha visto al caer de pie a diez metros de ella, noté que se sonrojo y bajó su mirada, yo también me sonroje pero no se me iba a escapar esta gran oportunidad.

-Ranma…

-Akane… ammm yo… ¡Cuidado!

Las polvaredas habían llegado y la tome en mis brazos para evitar que la sombrilla, la espátula, los bomboris, las armas, la cinta gimnastica y el cuerpo inconsciente de Kuno nos golpearan; pude observar como el sonrojo de Akane desapareció y se sumió en una pesadez infinita llena de tristeza.

Ya en el suelo la coloqué en el piso pero cuando ella se disponía a marchar le tome la mano y la detuve.

-¿Qué significa esto?

No se cómo diablos se enteraron todos, pero seguro esto era obra de Nabiki y ese fue mi error, dejarle la nota a Akane en su cuarto desde temprano diciéndole que la esperaba en este preciso instante aquí en el parque; total, eso ya es lo de menos en estos momentos.

Todos gritaban y me amenazaban, los miré y los ignoré para ponerle atención a la chica que estaba mirándome a mi lado totalmente sorprendida de haberla tomado de la mano, volteé a mirarla y sin más hablé.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ahora solo hubo silencio…

Continuará…

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _No sé si se acuerden de mi o no, de no ser así me vuelvo a presentar, soy Carlos Kelevra y estoy de regreso en este foro, espero que todo en sus vidas este yendo muy bien, en la mía no me quejo. Pero ya que andamos de nuevo por acá quiero decirles algo, las historias que hice en su momento volverán a aparecer en mi perfil nuevo, (obvio no serán exactamente iguales ya que arreglaré ciertos errores y haré mejoras), así como nuevas historias y no solo de Ranma , esta vez exploraré nuevo horizontes como historias 100% mías así como de otros animes y series televisivas o películas, ¡qué sé yo! Jaja, ya que al momento no tengo aun nada listo fuera del universo de Ranma, aunque si tengo cosas que escribí en el pasado y tal vez puedan ver la luz_

 _Agradezco a todos los que se preguntaron el porqué de mi adiós y espero no decepcionar a nadie con mi regreso._

 _Un saludo a todos._

 _Carlos Kelevra._


	2. 2- Después de la Tempestad

Hola a todos, hoy traigo una nueva entrega de esta pequeña historia, les confieso que ya está escrita como muchas que serán publicadas, pero cada una de ellas a pesar de que anteriormente las publiqué en mi perfil anterior, han sido editadas en una pequeña o gran parte, para todos aquellos que leyeron mis escritos alguna vez sé que se darán cuenta de los cambios sutiles o totales jajaja.

En fin…

: Gracias por tu comentario.

: Tienes razón, aquí presento a un Ranma decido. Espero esta actualización sea de tu agrado.

: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

: Gracias a ti por pasar a leer y darme una oportunidad.

: Gracias por tus palabras, espero que esta nueva presentación no se encuentre tan compleja.

Muchas gracias a todos por darle una nueva oportunidad a su servidor.

¡Saludos a todos!

2.- Después de la Tempestad.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Mi madre estaba curándome las heridas que me generaron todos aquellos locos que me atacaron después de mi propuesta, pero la que me golpeo hasta el punto de casi matarme fue Akane; no la culpo pues estos cambios en mí no son normales, pero no debió golpearme de tal manera, es una marimacho, pero aun así espero su respuesta.

Mi madre salió de la habitación y Kasumi me trajo la cena, con mucha ansiedad terminé de comer ya que por los nervios de mi propuesta no había comido nada desde la mañana; ahora son las 6 de la tarde y han pasado 8 horas desde lo sucedido

Sin embargo, Akane no ha venido a verme siquiera, eso me preocupa, ¿Acaso no me creyó nada? No, supongo que pensó que estaba bromeando, pero debo de dejarle en claro que estoy hablando en serio, y aunque mi vida corra peligro solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Cinco minutos después…

Con ligeras y nuevas contusiones me estaba levantando del piso de su habitación, en verdad esta mujer es capaz de matarme, pero más que enojarme me causo ternura la manera en que me reclamó, pero esto aún no termina.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar así conmigo Saotome?! ¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar!

Sonreí de medio lado y me recosté en su cama y la invite a hacer lo mismo con un ademán que ni yo mismo me imagine tendría el valor de hacer; pero a pesar de su sonrojo no me percaté de la manera en que mi invitación había sido tomada por ella hasta que su mazo hizo su aparición e intentó golpearme.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

Cuando me grito eso caí en cuenta que si me vi demasiado atrevido e indecoroso, me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero sabía que este no era el momento para sentir pena.

-¿Te quieres calmar? ¡No es lo que piensas! Eres una marimacho terca, y si me permites hablar sabrás a que vine;solo vine a hacerte una pregunta – Dije lo más calmado que pude, pero sus golpes iniciales y los de hoy en la mañana me tenían un poco aturdido, pero cuando menos lo espere, se los cobrare de manera muy sutil.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Saotome?

En verdad esta mujer es muy difícil, pero estoy seguro que si fuera una chica fácil como ciertas mujeres no me habría fijado en ella; me recargue en su puerta y sin más dije la primer pregunta que se me ocurrió.

-¿Boda tradicional u occidental?

Continuara…


	3. 3- Un si a cuenta gotas

_Hola de nuevo_

 _Hoy viernes 13 (Día de mala suerte para los supersticiosos jejeje) hago entrega de este capítulo 3, remasterizado y mejorado, no niego que la versión anterior me gustó pero ahora me ha gustado más, espero que a todos ustedes igual…_

 ** _Guest_** _: Gracias por tus palabras, es bueno estar de vuelta y espero esta vez no decepcionarte._

 ** _Aimi Tendo:_** _Muchas gracias por tu bienvenida de vuelta, yo tambien espero no irme y si en determinado momento me voy al menos les dejaré las historias, eso si lo prometo, no eliminaré nada jeje_

 ** _Ikita:_** _Pues… pronto lo descubrirás…_

 ** _Carol FVargas:_** _No sabes el gusto que me da tenerte encantada con la historia, espero esta entrega sea tambien de tu agrado._

 ** _Eliza ventura:_** _Buena observación, Ranma es todo inocencia y Akane es la malpensada jajaja_

 ** _Chica Saotome:_** _Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de llegar a tus ojos por medio de esta pequeña historia. Espero disfrutes este capitulo_

 ** _Mara12:_** _Espero en algún momento puedas perdonarme…_

 ** _Ranma84:_** _Así es nuestra Akane, aunque después de tantas bromas no podemos culparla, es tiempo de ver cómo avanza todo esto_

 ** _Haruri Saotome:_** _Exactamente, Ranma aún podría retractarse pero no sabemos si se va a retractar o no jejejeje_

 _Como aviso especial debo pedir a todos perdón, y se como si lo ganaría; el próximo 2019 una historia volverá, misma que me han pedido desde hace mucho tiempo, "El Misterio de Heilong", como regalo de año nuevo, y les pido paciencia ya que antes de eso una nueva entrega se hará de una historia 100% nueva, solo lo único que puedo decirles a tos es… ¡GRACIAS!_

* * *

3.- Un "Si" a Cuenta Gotas

Su mirada era de odio, en determinado momento sentí que me mataría con los ojos: nunca me imaginé que una pregunta así levantaría a los más puros demonios de su interior, pero no lo puedo negar, me encanta verla enojada y que mejor manera de hacerla hervir en enojo que burlándome de ella, pero se lo volví a recalcar de nuevo

\- ¿Sí o no?

La vi salir de la habitación soltando un portazo y yo solo me dejé caer en su cama, viré mi rostro hacia la ventana y vi que el sol estaba en lo más alto, hoy será un día genial y se exactamente como bajarle ese mal humor. Aunque no me ha dado una respuesta concreta, por lo menos ya no fui golpeado a más de un mes de mi pregunta en la que yo le dije que quería una boda tradicional y me mando a volar.

\- ¡Akane! ¡¿Puedes apurarte y dejar de estar de cariñosa con el cuñadito?! ¡Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde!

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de mi peli azul cuando la voz de Nabiki pude escuchar y los reclamos de Akane, más estos no los pude escuchar, deseaba saber que le habrá contestado la marimacho, pero en lugar de salir por la puerta opté por la ventana para poder mirar desde el techo como partían del Dojo, y a pesar de la distancia me sonrojé al mirar el meneo de cadera de esa tabla de planchar

\- ¡¿Pero qué cosas estoy viendo y pensando?!

Sin duda esa mujer me tiene loco.

Esta vez no la seguiré, no después de lo que ha sucedido; pero es tiempo de formalizar todo, después de un largo e intenso mes por fin la pude convencer de que mi propuesta de matrimonio era en serio, pero me dijo que no, que tenía que pensarlo, eso me golpeo en el orgullo pero a la vez me llenó de una gran determinación, en especial de que día con día nuestras peleas no duraban mucho y nos reconciliamos casi de inmediato, pero mi insistencia le estaba colmando la paciencia, estoy seguro que aun duda de mí.

Me costó una fortuna pero hice que todos salieran de la casa y sé que solo tenía una hora de plazo, lo que me da coraje es que Nabiki casi me deja sin un solo yen para poder comprar lo que necesitaba para que este plan funcione a la perfección; pero como todos mis planes, nunca sale como lo tenía pensado.

Estaba saliendo yo de la ducha cuando escuché el portazo de la habitación de Akane, ¿Qué diablos pasó? Regreso mucho tiempo antes y ahora el tiempo es mi mayor enemigo…

Continuará…


	4. 4- Y la respuesta es

_Hola a todos._

 _Al fin viernes ¿no? Espero que hayan tenido buena semana, la mía, pues algo "movida" Jajajajaja, los que vean noticias entenderán, en fin, no me quiero alargar diciendo pavadas, así que respondo reviews y después lo que los trajo aquí… la continuación de hoy._

 ** _Ranma84:_** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras_

 ** _Haruri Saotome:_** _Lo sé y te entiendo, siempre existe ese riesgo_

 ** _Lugo:_** _Te comprendo perfectamente, siempre es genial ver la interacción entre los dos, espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado._

 ** _Carol FVargas:_** _Gracias por tus palabras, espero que esta actualización siga siendo de tu agrado._

 ** _Ronoel:_** _Je, a mí me gusta que te encante_

 ** _Ikita:_** _Perdóname por actualizar hasta hoy, jejeje, es que ando en un proyecto más que me come el tiempo a pesar de que estos caps. son bastante cortos, pero el otro si es algo largo, jejeje._

 ** _Mkcntkami:_** _Muchas gracias por tu bienvenida, jejejeje de verdad no esperaba un recibimiento así, pensé que la gente me odiaba por irme así Jajajajaja, pero aquí me tienen y como dije en el cap. anterior, no tan fácil se libraran de mí, y si sé que son bastante cortos los caps., de hecho así fueron diseñados desde hace tiempo, sin embargo a pesar de lo pequeños que son, espero no sean decepcionantes._

 ** _MarcelaRomero752:_** _Gracias por el recibimiento, espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo._

 _Dato curioso, si leen las respuestas de los reviews, podrán ver que a Ikita le mencione un proyecto nuevo, mismo que verá luz el primer capítulo en el próximo mes de Agosto, exactamente no sé qué fecha, pero eso es lo único que les puedo decir… Naaaaa… se va a llamar "Parte de mi Vida" (No pregunten más jajajaja porque no diré mas…)_

 _¡Nos leemos luego!_

* * *

4.- Y la Respuesta es…

Con los ojos tan abiertos como su capacidad física lo permitía y su blanca piel desaparecida por un gran tono carmín se encontraba Akane asomada a la ventana de su habitación; y no, el sonrojo no era debido al intenso sol que en esos momentos brillaba, ya que no estaba mirando al cielo, más bien su rostro estaba dirigido hacia a mí.

Yo estaba con mis ropas de gala, menos mal que así salí vestido de la ducha y aunque mi trenza mojada aún humedecía la parte trasera de mi camisa china blanca de botones dorados es lo que menos me importaba; en parte por el calor, en parte por los nervios, pero era ahora o nunca, esa mujer debía de contestarme en definitiva, yo ya no lo podía soportar.

Del Dojo saqué todo lo que necesitaba y que ya tenía preparado desde esta mañana, sin embargo seguro Nabiki le dijo que tenía que ir con su amigas y que no la podía acompañar para ir de compras y conociendo a Akane y su endemoniado carácter, regreso lo más rápido que pudo a la casa, pero en su cuarto había una nota que le pedía se asomara a su ventana.

Agradezco lo patosa que es ya que me dio más de un minuto para preparar todo, la nota se encontraba pegada en la parte trasera de su puerta, exactamente del lado contrario y a la altura del patito que indica su nombre, estaba con un sobre cerrado que solamente decía "Dirígete a la ventana".

Cuando por fin me miró yo estaba cerca de la barda que separa el Dojo de la calle, estaba con un clavel en mi mano derecha la cual está dirigida a su ventana, frente a mi está el estanque que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha provocado y delante del mismo con varios claveles estaba escrito de nuevo "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

A los pocos minutos ya estaba frente a mí a un lado del estanque, sus ojos estaban cristalizados

-¿Aceptas?

-Ranma… yo… ¿Es en serio?

-Tal vez esto te convenza…

Con sonrojo en mi rostro y temblor en mi cuerpo hice lo que yo más deseaba desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo...

Continuará…


	5. 5- Uno de tantos

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Esta vez no esperé tanto para el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, lamentablemente le falta poco a este fin para que vea su fin, pero no será el único escrito que verán, se los garantizo._

 _Ikita: Jejejeje si, soy muy malvado_

 _Ranma84: No matarlos, pero si dejarlos con ganas de más_

 _Haruri Saotome: Tanta miel que les voy a provocar diabetes, jejeje no, es broma, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado._

 _annasaotome83: Jejejeje lamentos hacerte sufrir, pero en compensación, esta este nuevo cap_

 _Carol FVargas: Se acabó la espera! Nuevo cap a continuación._

 _Saludos a todos._

5.- Uno de Tantos

-Aquí viene…

Akane y yo estábamos completamente sonrojados pero sé que ambos por dentro estábamos felices, nuestras miradas estaban totalmente clavadas en la mesa del comedor, al mismo instante nuestros padres hacían fiesta y bailaban como un par de dementes, Kasumi sonriente servía un poco de té a todos, mi madre más recatada en su festejo estaba hablando muchas cosas a lo que solamente Akane asentía levemente con la cabeza, Nabiki contaba el dinero con lo cual me dejo totalmente sin un yen y yo, bueno yo estaba sumamente contentó de ver como el cerdo aprovechado salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Honestamente no sé cómo diablos se apareció y pensé que arruinaría todo, pero al ver cómo venía directamente a reclamar, el idiota de Ryoga cayó al estanque transformándose de inmediato; de momento pensé en reclamar a Nabiki ya que le pague muy bien para que evitara que los locos que nos persiguen me interrumpieran, sin embargo con la desorientación del cerdo era lógico que se apareciera, pero me alegro que no haya arruinado el momento.

Nadie en la guerra ni el amor puede contra el gran Ranma Saotome

Pero no por eso olvidaba lo que Nabiki nos estaba haciendo pasar; a cada instante que terminaba, inmediatamente rebobinaba el video que estaba en la pantalla de la televisión.

-¡Otra vez ponlo Nabiki!

-¡SI! ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!

-Mi hijo es tan varonil

-Felicidades a los dos

-Vaya cuñadito, hasta que te portas como hombre

No hay mejor manera para enmudecer a la gente que avergonzarlo enfrente de todos por un hecho que siempre juro ante todos que jamás haría y que al final termina haciendo; eso nos pasó a Akane y a mí, pero aunque sabíamos ambos que al final todos nos verían, deseábamos que nuestro primer beso fuera únicamente para nosotros.

Vaya par de ingenuos que somos, olvidamos que somos familia de la ingeniosa y avariciosa Nabiki, con la cual hice el trato de que sacara a la familia, que mandara a Okinawa a mis "prometidas" y pretendientes de mi marimacho y entretuviera a Akane pero jamás le dije que ella no regresara, pero por la emoción de lo que tenía pensado hacer, olvide completamente ese pequeño detalle.

Akane y yo nos fundimos en un tierno pero torpe beso al lado de las aguas cristalinas del estanque cuando una ola de apulsos de la familia y llantos de parte de mi tío Soun nos sacaron de nuestra ensoñación; así como el chillido del cerdo que buscaba salir del agua.

Pero total, estoy seguro que ese beso será uno de tantos ya que por debajo de la mesa y entrelazadas nuestras manos, mi marimacho y yo nos dijimos sin palabras que siempre estaríamos juntos.

Continuará…


	6. Te Odio - Especial Akane

_¡Hola!_

 _Estamos ya en la recta final de este fic, sé que tal vez para algunos de ustedes no es la gran cosa, sé que esperan más de mí, y solo espero no decepcionarlos en el futuro; estoy trabajando en un Fic llamado "Una Parte de Mi Vida" que va a estar algo largo y dividido en varios arcos argumentales (si no comprenden lo que es en sí un arco argumental con gusto se los aclaro), espero que sea de su agrado, mismo que verá luz en una semana el primer capítulo y de ahí en adelante veremos…_

 _Ranma84: Me alegra que te haya gustado._

 _Carol FVargas: Jejejeje gracias por tus palabras_

 _Haruri Saotome: Exacto, esta vez todo salió bien, ¿o no?_

 _Aimi Tendo: Jeje gracias, te presente el penúltimo capitulo_

6.- Te Odio - Especial Akane

 _¡Te odio!_

 _Dos simples palabras grabadas en mi interior… Dos palabras que serán mi eterna piedra en el zapato…_

 _Sin duda odio a Ranma Saotome, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a jugar así con mis sentimientos, tengo ganas de golpearlo y mandarlo lejos de aquí; pero si de algo estoy muy segura, es que después de hacerlo y casi matarlo, me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho y aunque mi orgullo sea fuerte, sé que al final lo buscaría de nuevo._

 _Lo odio, pero a la vez me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo; a veces pienso que durante estas últimas semanas el Ranma que yo conocía había desaparecido, ya que sus atenciones hacia mí habían cambiado, incluso ante sus melosas prometidas, dejó de insultarme como antes lo hacía pero su inmadurez sigue vigente, eso es lo que más me preocupa._

 _Sé que van a acosarlo más y a mí me trataran de hacer daño, solo espero que esto no sea un sueño y que el Ranma que me esperaba en el techo de la casa sea el verdadero._

Las palabras que puse en mi diario aun resonaban en mi mente y en mi pecho, no sé en qué momento coloque la escalera y comencé a subir, el viento no me llenó de miedo ni de vergüenza a pesar de haber levantado la falda de mi vestido más de la cuenta, estaba oscuro y sé que no había pervertido cerca, me importaba más encontrarme con el egocéntrico de mi prometido.

No niego que el beso que nos dimos era muy esperado por mí, pero ser interrumpidos por las voces de mis hermanas, mi padre y mis tíos era algo que no quería que sucediera; me llené de tristeza pero también no puedo negar que era de esperarse; sin embargo pensé que Ranma saldría huyendo, pero se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo, incluso cuando Nabiki se burlaba de nosotros en el comedor.

Lo inesperado vino después, ya que al soportar tanta vergüenza Ranma se despidió de todos dejándome una nota en mi mano que había entrelazado diciendo "Te espero en la azotea cuando todos duerman"

El miedo se apoderó de mí, me abracé a mis piernas con la luz apagada esperando a no escuchar nada de ruido en la casa, pero debido a eso podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón que estaba al mil por hora; algo me decía que ese bobo se había arrepentido de su propuesta.

Tanto miedo tuve que comencé a escribir en mi diario, pero cuando escuché ruido en la parte de arriba de mi cuarto supe que si era verdad que me estaría esperando, la única cuestión era ¿Para qué?

Cuando pasó el tiempo que pensé pertinente subí con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, la noche estaba hermosa, pero el miedo no me abandonaba y mucho menos cuando lo vi, sentado con la mirada perdida en la luna.

Me acerque despacio y aunque no hice nada de ruido Ranma volteó y me miro, espere unas palabras pero solo me miró y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Akane…

Su voz se escuchaba firme pero sospechosa, mi corazón latina como loco y sentí un fuerte calor en mis mejillas.

-En verdad lo lamento…

Sus palabras me destrozaron, no lo podía creer…

Continuará…


	7. Te Odio - Especial Akane Parte 2

_Hola a todos_

 _Pues hemos llegado al final de este fic, sé que es muy simple y bastante predecible, pero al final agradezco infinitamente a **Ranma84** , **Haruri Saotome** , **nancyricoleon** , **Carol FVargas** , **Nancy Gabriela Saucedo** , **Mara12** , **Chica Saotome** , **Ikita** , **Eliza ventura** , **Aimi Tendo** , **Lugo** , **ronoel** , **mkcntkami** , **MarcelaRomero752** , **annasaotome83** , **GabyCo** , **Cecilia Rin (¡Por amor de deus! ¿Qué le paso a Ranmita? Jajajaja tenía que responderte así)** y a **SARITANIMELOVE** por tomarse el tiempo y regalarme unas palabras._

 _Tambien agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que siguieron esta pequeña historia y a los que comenzaron a seguirme, en verdad agradezco la bienvenida de vuelta que todos me han entregado y les prometo que no los voy a defraudar, así mismo reitero que en los próximos días un nuevo fic totalmente nuevo (este que está terminando no es nuevo), va a ver la luz._

 _GRACIAS A TODOS_

* * *

7.- Te Odio – Especial Akane Parte Dos

La luz de la luna seguía iluminándonos, las palabras de Ranma taladraban mi alma y yo estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas de dolor y odio, había jugado conmigo una vez más; en verdad soy una idiota al creer en sus palabras.

Esta vez no habría excusas que le pueda creer, que Xiam-pu le hizo un hechizo, que el maestro Happosai lo enveneno, esta vez no hay nada que me diga que haga que lo perdone.

Mis puños estaban completamente apretados y esta vez no lo voy a golpear, simplemente daría por terminado este "compromiso" que por fin pensé que se iba a terminar en nuestra boda, en verdad que soy una tonta pero cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle se adelantó a mis palabras.

-Lo lamento, no pude evitar que Nabiki llegara antes de tiempo, no salió de acuerdo al plan.

Ahora más que furiosa estaba confundida, no sabía que responder, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo y el calor de mis mejillas de un momento a otro aumento de tal manera que secó el llanto que tenía en esos momentos.

Él estaba ahora sobre una rodilla tomándome suavemente la mano izquierda, de ser posible diría que el corazón se me detuvo, pero es porque latía tan rápido que ya no lo podía sentir, mi mano temblaba al igual que todo mi cuerpo, la emoción, el miedo, la incertidumbre y todo tipo de sentimientos se acumularon en mi al ver como Ranma deslizaba un precioso anillo en mi dedo mientras por enésima vez me decía lo que ahora se me gusta escuchar de sus labios; lo que ahora estoy segura es mi frase favorita.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

No respondí, solo me lancé a sus brazos y nos dimos nuestro segundo beso, esta vez sin testigos más que la luna, las estrellas y la noche, este hombre me va a volver loca, pero no puedo negar que me tiene completamente enamorada.

Caímos de bruces contra los arbustos que rodeaban la casa debido al impulso que tome por abrazarlo, pero no me importó y sé que tampoco a él le importo que yo cayera sobre su cuerpo

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

Me preguntó el muy idiota, solo asentí debido a que por el nudo en mi garganta provocado por el amor y la emoción que siento por el me impidieron hablar; nos levantamos suavemente y me miro de una manera tan tierna que lo único que hice fue abrazarme a él y debido a eso sentí sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados sin decir nada, pero llegado el momento y sonrojados los dos nos despedimos con otro tierno y torpe beso; pero no puedo negar que hay algo que me preocupa; no sé qué locuras vayan a hacer sus locas prometidas cuando se enteren de que ya se decidió por mí, solo espero que Ranma no me lastime de nuevo, porque eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar; pero por ahora dormiré soñando que seré la siguiente señora Saotome.

Al ingresar a casa solo pude escuchar la voz de mi hermana Nabiki diciendo algo de lo que le estoy muy agradecida

-¿Ya lo vieron? Es mejor que se vayan y no los molesten más

Ahora entiendo porque Ranma se quedó sin dinero, pero no me importa, me ha hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Sin duda, este día hasta el momento, ha sido el más hermoso de mi vida.

FIN


End file.
